Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a battery pack that may be used in a battery energy storage system. The battery pack may include an integrated battery management system.
Background
Electrical energy is vital to modern national economies. Increasing electrical energy demand and a trend towards increasing the use of renewable energy assets to generate electricity, however, are creating pressures on aging electrical infrastructures that have made them more vulnerable to failure, particularly during peak demand periods. In some regions, the increase in demand is such that periods of peak demand are dangerously close to exceeding the maximum supply levels that the electrical power industry can generate and transmit. New energy storage systems, methods, and apparatuses that allow electricity to be generated and used in a more cost effective and reliable manner are described herein.
In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.